Tomar la iniciativa
by Briel Black
Summary: Porque él tenía planeado hacerlo, pero el estúpido de Dino había sido más rápido: le había ganado respecto a ese tema, justamente ese día. Y a Hibari Kyoya no le gusta perder.


**Disclaimer:** La idea de la historia es mía, si los personajes también lo fueran, estarían haciendo cosas indebidas entre sí, y como no están en esa situación, no son míos. Propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Tomar la iniciativa.**

—Eres un herbívoro estúpido. El ser más estúpido que he conocido. —afirmó con seguridad, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por no mutar la expresión monótona que solía prevalecer en su rostro. Pero simplemente esa ira tan potente que sentía era casi incontenible.

—Vale ya, Kyoya. Sabes bien que no lo hice con malas intenciones. —No era como si con eso fuese a calmar al menos un poco el furor que sentía en ese instante el guardián de la nube, pero no perdía mucho haciendo el intento, incluso ganaba una serie de golpes secos con ese par de tonfas que en algún momento le parecieron tan intrigantes. Pero al fin, ganar es ganar, o al menos ese pensamiento apaciguaba en una mínima medida el complejo con sí mismo que se planteaba Dino.

—Estúpido —fue lo único que atinó a decir el Vongola antes de lanzar un golpe más a su acompañante. Ya ni siquiera entendía que provocaba su furia; si lo que había hecho, el momento y el lugar donde lo había hecho o que el muy desgraciado no se había dado a la tarea de hacerlo antes.

—Ya te dije que no era con malas intenciones.

—Como si no lo supiera, herbívoro. Cállate. —a decir verdad, el moreno sentía unos curiosos impulsos por detenerse en ese momento y hacer aquello que, inconscientemente, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando. Pero no, estaba demasiado concentrado en volarle los sesos de la cabeza a ese maldito rubio por haber hecho aquello. Y seguía presente aquella duda insistente en su cabeza, aunque jamás se fuese a permitir el privilegio de admitirlo.

Y simplemente seguía observando cómo el Cavallone aceptaba cada uno de sus golpes sin rechistar, como si realmente aceptara que se mereciera todos esos azotes de las tonfas sobre su piel y realmente parecía no importarle. Dino tenía el látigo entre los dedos, sólo presionándolo casi con fiereza, importándole poco (aparentemente) que el menor le estuviese propinando una paliza de la que quedarían heridas y cicatrices por un lapso de tiempo memorable.

Pero bueno, tampoco iba Hibari a conformarse con simples golpes.

El menor dejó caer sus armas de bruces en el suelo haciendo sobresaltar al Cavallone con el sonido del metal haciendo fricción entre sí, y levanto la mirada -que segundos atrás había bajado a causa de los golpes que Kyoya le propinaba sin piedad alguna-. Pero la mirada de incredulidad y estupefacción que el mayor tenía presente en sus facciones no pudo ser erradicada ni siquiera en la más mínima medida: Kyoya se aproxima a él, a pasos lentos y tortuosos casi haciendo que Dino presenciara su propia muerte y lo que más le afectaba era que no podía... no quería hacer algo para evitarlo por sentirse sumamente culpable de dicha situación.

Cuando sintió el roce de los dedos de Hibari sobre su piel, Dino no pudo evitar perder la compostura y desplomarse sobre su propio peso, ¿y por qué? por el simple pavor al sadismo que podía llegar a utilizar el guardián, y eso lo deducía sólo con ver su ojos.

Y después lo único que Hibari hizo fue sentarse a horcajadas sobre el rubio mirándole con algo que podría catalogarse de ira, pero al mismo tiempo de lujuria e interés infinitamente humano. Y lo único que el joven mafioso se dignó a hacer después de eso, de instalar suma intriga en el capo y de provocarle, paralelamente, un escalofrío seco en la columna, fue acercar su rostro al del otro, dejando la más mínima distancia que pudo entre sus labios y los del Cavallone, aprovechándose de lo estático que estaba el otro mafioso.

Le permitió a su aliento escapar ligeramente de entre sus labios y se alejó, sin más, de Dino, dejándole con las hormonas más alborotadas que nunca en su vida y casi desbordando de éxtasis.

Porque, claro, el maldito herbívoro se había aprovechado de un momento en que él se desconcentro en medio de una batalla para robarle un beso, para posar esos labios sonrosados y permanentemente húmedos sobre los suyos, sin siquiera indagarle sobre lo que pensaba, por eso llevaba un largo lapso tratando de golpearlo a como diera lugar; porque se había tomado el atrevimiento de profanar esos labios vírgenes que por tanto tiempo, el guardián de la nube había reservado; porque eso no había hecho más que recordarle que había bajado la guardia y que eso era una vil demostración de debilidad; porque el maldito capo se había arrepentido de sus acciones segundos después de actuar, dejando las cosas en un simple roce...

Porque él tenía planeado hacerlo, pero el estúpido de Dino había sido más rápido, más aventurado, él fue más decidido al tomar el riesgo: le había ganado respecto a ese tema, justamente ese día. Y a Hibari Kyoya no le gusta perder.

Y precisamente fue ese orgullo el que lo obligó a regresar a donde el estupefacto Cavallone estaba, volviendo a su antigua posición, clavando sus ojos claros en del mayor y, sin detenerse a esperar algo, le besara con fiereza, introduciendo por completo la lengua en su boca, casi dificultándole respirar, explorando rápido y demandante esa cavidad tan pequeña que de algún modo le provocaba una inmensa sensación de calidez.

Para cuando el rubio pudo salir de ese trance, su playera ya no estaba en su sitio y Kyoya estaba en las mismas condiciones y no dudó ni un momento en seguir con ese juego de besos, mordidas y rasguños que no demoró en tornarse algo más demandante y más íntimo de lo que sólo serían testigo las blancas nubes que reposaban en el claro cielo azul, y la azotea del Instituto Namimori. Al menos, esta vez Kyoya había tomado la iniciativa y Dino ya no se sentiría tan culpable por lo que había hecho.


End file.
